


we’re gonna be okay

by noteworthynote



Series: boy wonder; peter parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteworthynote/pseuds/noteworthynote
Summary: tony stark never told peter parker that he cared about him. pepper potts does it for him.





	we’re gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains endgame spoilers. proceed with caution. 
> 
> hello i am wrecked! enjoy this stupid sad fic i wrote because i miss tony stark and i’m sad. also peter deserved to know that tony loved him so here we are. this has more dialogue than all of my other fics combined but dialogue is hard and i am sorry. please let me know if you liked it, hated it, or have any other feelings about it!!

When Peter came back to life, he was confused, but happy. The happiness was fleeting. Strange told him that they had to go, not allowing him any time to ask about what had happened.

So he went and he fought Thanos for the second time.

He fought as hard as he could and tried to shove his thoughts and questions to the back of his mind. Peter was focused on fighting as Spider-man, not living as Peter Parker.

When it was his turn to grab the gauntlet, every ounce of strength in him went to protecting it. He handed it off to a blonde woman before being surrounded by other women who, in his opinion, seemed so, _so_ cool.

Peter Parker fought Thanos twice.

Peter Parker died once.

Peter Parker was sure he was going to die again.

But he didn’t. He watched Thanos’ army disintegrate, freezing up as he stared at his hands. He waited for the pain, for the agony of waiting to die, but it never came.

_They won._

It didn’t feel real.

When he got over the fact that he wasn’t dead and they did, in fact, win, the only thing on his mind was Tony Stark.

Tony Stark, who was dying on the ground.

The situation seemed all too familiar, but Peter ignored the déjà vu as he dropped to the floor. Everything felt real now.

War Machine stepped aside- Colonel Rhodes, he reminded himself- and Peter fell to the ground in front of Tony.

“Mister Stark?” He breathed, lungs feeling too small. His mask was off but he felt like he was being suffocated.

He told him that they won, all because of him. Tony Stark saved the day once again. It seemed like his words fell on deaf ears.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter apologized, feeling that sense of déjà vu again. His thoughts went in circles around his mind.

_It should be me._

_It_ was _me._

_Why isn’t it me?_

Someone pulled him away, and it took him a moment to recognize it as Pepper Potts. Maybe now Pepper Potts-Stark, but he didn’t exactly have the time to catch up on everything he’d missed during the last five years.

Eventually, Peter found the time. He still couldn’t believe it.

Tony and Pepper got married.

Tony and Pepper had a kid.

Her name is Morgan Stark.

Morgan Stark thinks they’re related in some way.

Neither Peter nor Morgan cried at the funeral. Peter held it in, clenching his jaw and willing his eyes to dry. He stood rigidly; his posture was soldier-esque, almost putting Captain America to shame. His eyes stung when May put a hand on his shoulder. Morgan, however, didn’t know what was happening. She couldn’t, she was too young. She’d process the pain and sorrow soon, but not yet. She’d miss her dad, but she barley even got to know him. 

Morgan tugged on his sleeve before he left, dragging him into her house. He almost cried when he saw her face clearly, she looked just like Tony.

“Daddy said you were his kid. Are you my brother?” She asked, and her innocent voice tugged at his heart.

“I-I’m not really,” He paused, taking a moment to think about what she said. _His kid?_ Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “But if you want me to, I’ll be your brother,” He stumbled back as she held onto his legs.

“I want you to,” Her hands gripped his pant legs and he bent down to give her a proper hug.

“Alright,” His eyes brimmed with tears, but this time, he didn’t hold them back. Tony Stark said Peter was his kid, but he’d never hear it from him.

Morgan mumbled a small ‘thank you’ before being nudged away by her mother.

“Sorry about that, Peter,” Pepper apologized, pulling Morgan up onto her hip. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“No, no, it’s- it’s fine, really,” He wiped his eyes in an attempt to make himself somewhat presentable. It didn’t work.

Morgan pointed towards him, “He’s my brother, Mommy!”

Pepper put an arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close, placing a kiss on his forehead, “He sure is, baby.”

"Stay a while, I’ve got something for you,” Pepper whispered into his ear, just quiet enough for Morgan not to hear. He nodded, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

He stuck by May’s side until everyone else had left, minus Happy. Pepper gestured for him to enter the kitchen, and May nudged him forward and whispered for him to go.

“He loved you, you know?” Pepper asked as she placed a cup of tea in his hands and pulled a chair out for him. She asked it so casually, as if the weight of those words was something he could handle.

“I-I think so? He never told me, ya know, directly, but I knew he cared,” Peter took a sip from the steaming mug to stop himself from rambling. Pepper slid something towards him, and he recognized the photo frame.

His memory of when the photo was taken was foggy. His brain was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he’d missed five years in ten seconds, so all of his memories felt jumbled. In the photo, he and Tony held up his internship certificate, bunny ears on both of them.

“He kept this on the shelf, in the back. He couldn’t stand looking at it because every time he did, he thought of you. I don’t think anything hurt him more than losing you,” A few tears slid down the woman’s face as she tapped the photo. “The first thing he said when he got back was ‘I lost the kid’.”

Peter was crying now, too. He died for what felt like barely a minute, but it didn’t feel like that for everyone else, including Tony.

“You were the reason this happened, Peter,” Pepper grabbed his hand, looking him in the eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t have even tried to figure out how to reverse what happened. He loved you, Peter, even if he didn’t tell you. He wanted to, he really did, but he never got the chance,” His hands were shaking, so she grabbed his other one too.

“He’d tell Morgan stories about you. Stories about an insanely smart young man that only wanted to help people. They were her favorite, but I think she’ll like getting them firsthand more,” All of this information scared Peter. His eyes were blurry with tears and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He didn’t know that Tony Stark, the man he looked up to and admired his whole life, really loved him.

“Do you- do you think he knows that I love him too?”

Pepper nodded, fresh tears falling down her face. “Of course he does, Peter, he always has.”

He stood from his seat and rushed into her arms. She held him as he cried, arms wrapped securely around him.

“Thank you, Miss Potts,” He whispered, feeling her give him one last squeeze before pulling away. 

“He’d make fun of us for crying,” She laughed, wiping her tears away. “How about you go tell Morgan one of those stories, Spider-man?”

“I will. Thank you again, Miss Potts,” he nodded, wiping his tears with his sleeves.

“Pepper, please,” She put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

“Alright, Pepper,” Peter smiled back, briefly placing his hand upon hers before heading towards Morgan’s room.

As he went up the stairs, Pepper thought of the last few words she’d told her dying husband:

_We’re gonna be okay._

 


End file.
